pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Otachi (Kaiju)
|image = |givename = |breech = 2025 |class = 4 |status = Deceased |origin = |height = 207 ft.Otachi Stats |weight = 2, 690 tons |speed = 8Character Poster-9 |strength = 6 |armor = 7 |toxicity = Severe |behavior = Low gravity pounces airborne attack patterns |weak = Underbelly, horn extrusions |power = Flight Secondary lifeforce |target = Hong Kong |jaeger = Cherno Alpha Crimson Typhoon }} Otachi is a Category 4 Kaiju. This type does not appear until 2025. Biology Otachi appears to be one of the largest Kaiju, being much larger than other types in terms of mass. Otachi appears to walk on all fours, instead of standing upright like some other types of Kaiju. Her anatomy consists of two short legs and long four digit hand-wings (That bear a striking resemblance to a Pterosaur`s wing) which she can use to fly. Her wings are stored inside her forearms for protection. Pacific Rim: Man, MAchines & Monsters. In addition, she has a long tail which has vibrant blue circles that run on the side up to her chest as well as sharp pincers on the end of her tail. The facial structure of Otachi is made up of a long neck, and her head includes a large, powerful jaw and is marked by two crests.The bottom jaw is capable of spliting in 2. Her tongue also has a flowering look to it which she apparently uses either as a snake sniffing out its prey or as a chameleon. Otachi is also capable of breathing in space, when she takes Gipsy Danger high into space after a battle in Hong Kong. History Otachi emerges and heads for Hong Kong with the intention of hunting down Newton Geiszler, along with the Leatherback, another category IV Kaiju. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka are deployed to fight them. Otachi single handedly engages Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha, since Striker was given orders not to engage. Despite the two against one disadvantage, the Otachi manages to kill Crimson Typhoon by crushing his head and pilots with her tail, and then seriously wounds Cherno Alpha with her acid, melting the heavy armor in his head and chest. Leatherback takes advantage of the situation and decides to attack the Cherno from behind. Striker tries to run to Cherno Alpha's aid, but before he can get there, the two Kaiju's destroy Cherno. Otachi rips off one of Cherno's arms, and proceeds to intercept Striker Eureka, as Leatherback finishes off Cherno Alpha. Intercepting Striker Eureka, the superior Jaeger gives her a massive beating, and was moments away from killing her with his Anti-Kaiju missiles, but Leatherback disables Striker with his EMP. While Leatherback stays back to observe and taunt the disabled Striker, Otachi heads to land to hunt down Newton. She manages to track him down to a public Kaiju refuge, but before she can devour him, she is forced to face Gipsy Danger. Gipsy brings to battle a giant ship, intent on using it as a bat, Otachi blindly charges at Gipsy, and is repelled by Gipsy using the ship. Changing strategy, Otachi uses her tail to grab the ship and hurl it away, and then tail-smacks Gipsy Danger away while she recovers and hides among the huge buildings. She then re-engages Gipsy, ambushing her through a building and rams him through another building, then drags him through a third, before Gipsy can counter attack and gain some space between itself and Otachi. She tries to melt Gipsy with her acid, but Gipsy dodges and rams his right arm into her throat, intent on ripping out her acid sack. Otachi tries to stop Gipsy using her tail, and tries to crush Gipsy's head, but the Jaeger uses cryo gasses on his left side to freeze her tail and shatters it, then rips out her acid sack from her neck. Enraged and in agony, Otachi leaps onto Gipsy and the takes flight. She drags Gipsy through buildings and heads up toward, but before she can get far, Gipsy produces its sword and cuts Otachi in half. Trivia *Otachi's arms bear a similarity to Scissure's arms. *Otachi has a sack on her neck that engorges to allow her to spit acid. *Otachi is one of the more cunning of the Kaiju, next to Slattern. *Otachi's body structure is similar to the Cloverfield Monster. Gallery Similarities.jpg|The body structure of Otachi is similar to the body structure of the Cloverfield monster. close up of otachi2.jpg|A close up of the head of Otachi in the tie-in art book, Pacific Rim: Man, Machines and Monsters Otachi Concept.jpg|Concept art of Otachi otachi versus gipsy danger.jpg|Otachi prepares to fight Gipsy Danger in the streets of Hong Kong. File:Gipsy_Danger_vs_Otachi_Orbit.jpg|Gipsy Danger kills Otachi. File:Otachi_flying_with_Gipsy.jpg|Otachi takes Gipsy on a joy ride (note that it's tail is missing). Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg|Otachi destroys Cherno Alpha with a Leatherback. close up of otachi.jpg|A close up of the head of Otachi. She is about to fight a Jaeger in Sydney Harbour near the Sydney Harbor Bridge. pacific rim sydney battle.jpg|Otachi prepares to fight off Striker Eureka near the Sydney Harbour Bridge. the otachi.jpg|Otachi rising from the sea. Otachi Character Poster.jpg|Otachi Character Poster. References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased